Why did you leave?
by Flutterxwings
Summary: Jack Frost decides to take a walk through the Burgess village. He finds the family who has been miserable ever since he came about, and he wants to find out why, following a girl who goes by the name of Emma. /Occurs not too long after Jack Frost is born.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!:D this is my very, very first fan fiction. I'm so happy to join the Rise of the Guardians fanfic family :) My vocabulary and grammar is pretty bad, so please excuse me for that. Also, I'm a crazy Jack Frost fangirl so I just had to write a fanfic with him in it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack stumbled as he tried to get control of his staff.

"Come on, steady now..." he gripped his staff tightly, and resisted being lifted off the ground by the wind automatically without his permission.

Jack had been...well Jack Frost for the past few weeks. He had spent most of his time figuring out how his staff worked, and the powers it held. Sometimes, he would be lifted off the ground by the wind without warning, sending him flying in the air, falling back onto the ground with a loud thud.

It was yet another regular night, and he strolled around the village of Bugress, getting used to the fact that no one could see him. He didn't understand why he was Jack Frost, but the Man In Moon would never answer him. The village was quiet that night, and no one was outside. It was unusually cold that night, probably because Jack had accidentally activated something extra powerful in his staff that day. Before he returned to his tree by the lake, he decided to check on some of the villagers' houses. Most of them had families, happily snuggling by the fireplace, or enjoying meals at the table.

However, there was one home that was particularly quiet. No smoke came out of the chimney, and not a sound escaped from the house in any way. It was strange, but this family had stayed that way for days. Hardly anyone but a burly man came out occasionally, and late at night, he would hear the faint sound of weeping.

That night, he decided to check on one of the windows of that house. Peeking through a small space between the curtains, he managed to make out a small room. There were two beds. Two pairs of ice skates hung at the door, one much larger than the other. He scanned the room some more, and looking at the walls, he saw several pieces of paper with doodles on the wall, looking as though they were done by a young child. He decided to take a closer look.

At first, flowery-patterned frost formed on the glass as his fingertips touched the window. He gently pushed open the window, and crept in, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure in one of the beds. He was invisible anyway. He looked at the drawings, and a smile spread across his lips. Most of the drawings had a little girl and an older boy in them, mostly depicting them playing in the snow. He squinted at more of the drawings, and noticed a small card.

"Dear Emma," Jack read aloud. "Happy Birthday! I hope you like these skates, I even had your name engraved on the blade. Love you, signed...Your Big Brother."

Jack let out a soft chuckle under his breath as a small breeze blew into the room. Jack turned around, and saw the blankets of the bed, with the child lying in it, fly off slightly. He frowned and looked at the bed. Something was wrong. Pillows? There wasn't anyone in the bed. It was just pillows!

Suddenly, he heard the crunch of someone stepping onto the snow outside. Jack craned his neck out the window, and was surprised to see someone, in fact, a little girl heading towards the lake.

* * *

**Yay! Pretty short, but that's one chapter. Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism would be nice :) this is probably going to be short, maybe a couple of chapters more? Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I literally wanna fly over rainbows right now~ 11 favs so fast! And 7 reviews heehee you guys are the best. Haha so hyper now xD Anyway, my update was supposed to come a few hours ago but I'm on vacation, so I only managed to get internet now (wheeee).Thisbe a rough idea of where this is going, but not giving any hints. ;) **

**Enough rambling, enjoy! **

* * *

Jack followed closely behind the girl. She was shivering, despite being wrapped in layers of clothing. Her teeth chattered as she panted, trying to hold up an axe.

Why was she holding an axe? Jack thought to himself, flying up onto the branch of a tree. He hopped from tree to tree, wishing he could do something, but he knew all he could do was keep her cold and she would just walk right through him. He sighed and followed her until she reached the lake.

The small girl dropped her axe on the snow as she adjusted her knitted hat. Jack knew how cold it could get at night. He was the winter spirit, after all. The girl pushed her brown hair behind her ear as she sat by the lake, removing her shoes.

Jack frowned. Why was she removing her shoes? It was freezing cold! The girl picked her axe up again, and stepped onto the layer of ice covering the lake. She winced in pain, and her foot quickly went numb, as though pins and needles were poking through her foot. Nonetheless, she hobbled to the centre of the lake, carrying the axe on her shoulder. Using all her might, she lifted the axe and...

"Oof!" The girl rubbed her elbow. A strong gust of wind had knocked her to the side, causing her axe to slide a few metres away. "Emma Bennett! What are you doing! Keep upright, and break that ice!" She mumbled to herself. Jack put down his staff slowly, seeing that he had successfully called in some wind. He knew she was going to break the ice, but he was not going to let her.

"Emma?" Jack whispered in surprise. She was the girl who drew those doodles on her wall. She had most likely run away from home. He leapt forward and ran onto the ice. "Hey, hey! What are you doing? You should be getting home!" Jack shouted, stretching his arm out to try to help Emma up. But Jack's hand went right through her. It struck him once again — he was invisible, and couldn't help anyone or communicate with them.

Emma picked herself up, and reached out for her axe again. Again, Jack used his staff to send another gust of wind her way, and she fell face-first.

"Sorry," Jack said, "but I can't let you break that ice, for no matter what reason." He saw that Emma's feet were starting to develop cuts, from stray shards of ice. Jack was hoping that at that point, Emma would give up and go home.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. She picked up a large rock next to her, and without haste, started using the rock to create cracks in the ice. Jack knew that eventually, a small hole would form, and it was dangerous and cold in the water. He lifted his staff again and concentrated on the cracks. Out of the blue, the cracks started mending themselves! Emma's eyes widened in shock.

Jack was fully concentrated, and wanted his 'Jack Frost powers' to be put to good use. Emma was nearly in tears, and began using all her strength, whatever it took to crack the ice faster than it was mending itself. She was about to deliver one last blow when a strong arm siezed her by the waist.

"Emma!" A man, with brown hair and the same hazel eyes as Emma, had picked Emma up. Emma was wailing. "Shh... It's alright. Daddy's here...I'm going to take you home..."

"No!" Emma was struggling in his arms. "I want Jack! I want Jack! Why did you leave, Jack?!" Jack's heart ached. Her brother's name was probably Jack too. He thought of it as a coincidence, but still, this girl was missing her brother.

Jack wanted to help this girl, and thought, "Maybe a couple of snowball fights in the morning would cheer her up, or I could just have a cold kiss of air nip at her nose in the morning."

* * *

**Okay, that's it of this chaaaapter. Hope it was a little longer. Please review pretty please :) I get so happy even when it's just one review. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back yay :D I was super busy in the morning, and I was so happy to see how much everyone likes the story! Sure it's not the best fan fiction out there but I'm glad that it entertains you all~ **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The wind was blowing strong as Emma's father reached the Bennett household front door.

"There better not be a blizzard tomorrow..." Emma's father grumbled, holding a trembling Emma in his arms. Jack still followed him, and tried to control the winds.

"I'm Jack Frost, I can do this!" Jack said to himself. His staff glowed for a moment, and the winds calmed down for a while, but blew strong once again. Jack couldn't help it. Whenever he was sad, or worried, he would lose control of the wind. He wanted to see mischievous, happy children having snowball fights in the snow days he gave them, not miserable and depressed children freezing to death in the middle of the night.

A young woman stood at the door, most likely Emma's mother, and hurried Emma's father into the house. Jack swiftly flew to the window by the door and looked inside. Emma's mother quickly brought a mug full of hot liquid to Emma, but she refused it.

"I just want my brother..." Emma said between hiccups from crying so hard. Her father rubbed her back to calm her down.

"He will always be here, Em, as long as you believe he is."

Jack watched in silence. They had just lost a family member, no wonder the sadness and quietness. He was about to listen longer when he felt something hit against his shoulder. Looking down, it was a Baby Tooth!

"Oops, sorry Baby Tooth!" He bent down to scoop the hummingbird, with a heavy coin strapped around its waist, in his hands. "You look cold... I'll bring you to a chimney to warm you up, then you can continue your duties for the tooth fairy."

Back in the house, Emma was leaning against her father's chest, sniffing.

"You know he won't come back, but you gotta believe he's here with you in your heart. If he were watching you he'd be very sad to see his sister in this state." Emma's father comforted Emma. "Remember what the Town Council head said?" In this little village of Bugress, no matter what death, the Town Council would support the family, including organising a memorial.

"Jack was a sporty boy. Ice skating, running, you name it. He was the best role model, helping to carry timber and take care of the children in the village from newborn infants to tweens. He was so good with the snow and cold, some people referred to him as Jack Frost."

"It was my fault," Emma said, staring into space, "I was the one who caused him to fall into the lake. Emma's father didn't say anything, but just carried her bridal-style up to her room.

When Jack returned, Emma was already tucked into bed. He was glad to see she was at peace at last, and without further ado, returned to his tree by the lake, planning to visit Emma the next day, and many more days to come.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is progressing really slowly, but trust me, after this, things are going to move a lot faster! Just a few more chapters. Honestly,reviews make me happy not just because I see people like it, but also because I get opinion on how I should continue & figure out loopholes! Just a quick question, does Jack Frost visit your country? He dosent visit mine :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry if it's been long since I disappeared lol...but to make up for the ****_horribly_**** short previous chapter, I spent a bit more time on this one! :D it's not very eventful, but after this, it will get eventful? I don't know, haha. But I'll be sure to make it entertaining & manage to keep the storyline interesting. :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Day after day, Jack watched over Emma. Throughout the days, weeks, months and years, he gradually learnt how to use this staff and brought snow days and fun to children around the world. But there was always that one particular child he always seemed drawn to, and it was Emma.

Most of the children around the world did the same activities during winter. Sledding, skiing, snowboarding, and having snowball fights. But there was one particular activity that Emma avoided. It was ice skating.

Once, when Emma had just turned thirteen and Jack was sitting lazily on a branch watching, Emma's father decided to bring Emma ice skating. She was wobbly and timid, and kept clutching onto her father's arm, refusing to take one step on the ice.

"You gotta face your fears, Em," her father had remarked. "You want your brother to be proud of you." Still, Emma shook her head, refusing. Jack watched for a little while before deciding to lift his staff again. He was already experienced with the winds, and sent a tiny breeze Emma's way. Her foot slipped on the snow, and the blade of her ice skate touched the ice, but after a few steps, the ice cracked just a very small bit, and she hurried back into her father's arms.

Jack soon realised that Emma was an aspiring artist. Every morning, she would grab a few pieces of rough paper and some wooden pencils, sitting by the lake, humming tunes and sketching whatever she saw. Foxes, birds, nature. During the seasons it wasn't winter, Jack would still visit Burgess, it was like a home to him. That explained why Burgess' summer wasn't very warm.

Jack would often look into Emma's window every night, after a hard day of bringing blizzards and snow days. He would smile at her sleeping figure, or as she sat at her desk, drawing under the candle light. When it got late, and Emma couldn't sleep, Jack would help to blow the candles out, and kiss her on the nose. It was always that cold kiss of air that seemed like a sweet lullaby to Emma at night.

Emma's father had always told Emma to believe in Jack Frost. Oh, no, not the one that brings you winter and snow, but rather her brother. In Emma's mind, she had always believed in Jack Frost, her brother, but never thought of anyone that brought snow or winter. It was all just a natural occurance. She did believe in the tooth fairy, Easter bunny, Santa and the Sandman though. Jack would always try to get a little extra dreamsand to sprinkle on Emma, whenever the Sandman did his duties every night.

Jack had somehow never heard Emma mentioning Jack Frost or anything, but she had always said when she was down or having trouble, "I will believe in Jack. He will help me."

It was just one of those chilly afternoons in Burgess. Jack was sitting on his branch, his favourite spot, one leg swinging lazily.

"Three, Two, One..." He counted, looking at the pathway that Emma usually took to the lake to do her daily sketches. However, when it should have been Emma walking through the entrance formed by two trees, nothing came. It then suddenly occurred to him that it was Emma's sixteenth birthday! Jack had remembered that their family was planning a picnic! It was still to be by the lake, and they planned to bring plenty of hot packed food since Emma's birthday was in the winter.

"Maybe they're running a little late..." Jack murmured to himself, glancing hopefully at the lake entrance.

"Ahhh!" Jack knew the sound distinctly came from the forest entrance. He jumped down from his tree, and ran towards the entrance. He was confused at first, until he saw two adults looking worriedly into a large hole. It was Emma's parents! He rushed to the hole, and looked in as well, his eyes darting about the two metre deep hole.

The first thing that caught his eye was a picnic basket with its lid open, containers with hot soup and chicken strewn around it. But what made that horrified look plastered on his face was Emma, lying in the hole, slightly unconscious.

* * *

**Woo, hope this was longer! :) I'm no good at climatic scenes but I love writing fluff :D hope you liked this one! The rotg fanfiction family is so nice. I love you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyoneeee! :D I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I was really busy because I'm going oversea tonight, and I managed to complete chapter 5 a few minutes ago! Yay. :) I'd like to apologise for another thing too, is that my chapters are a little short. Sorry bout that. D: as long as you all are happy~ hehehehe. **

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had been sitting by Emma's bed for days. He still performed his winter duties, but it wasn't carried out as well as he always did. Emma was sick, and the doctor said that she would be drifting in and out of sleep.

He watched with concern as either Emma's mother or father took turns to watch over Emma every day and night. He wished he could do something to help, but he'd just freeze the fireplace or the glass of water that sat by Emma's bedside table.

One night, Jack was sitting on the other bed in Emma's room, when he saw the dreamsand float through the window. Sandy seemed to be a little more generous that night, and a smile tugged at the corner of Emma's lips, as Jack saw pictures of Emma sitting down drawing in her sketchbook in the forest, all made of dreamsand. Little daisies danced above her head, and Jack was happy to see Emma sleeping peacefully with happy dreams.

Jack was about to give Emma a little peck on the cheek before making his exit through the window when he saw Emma cringing and he was knocked sideways. It was a fearling! Jack had rarely seen fearlings ever in his life, but when they attacked childrens' dreams, the children would wake up drenched in sweat, in fits of tears. There was nothing worse than fear to a child.

Emma was already a teenager, but at the age of sixteen, it was already her last year as an actual believer, and the amount of dreamsand that she would be given would be reduced gradually until she finally turned seventeen. She was free to believe in the tooth fairy or easter bunny still, but she would never be able to see them any longer, even if she had the chance.

Jack knew he would never be believed, but still dreaded it when he flew around the world, and saw that a girl or boy would be celebrating his or her seventeenth birthday. He knew at least one light had gone out on the globe in the North Pole.

Jack leapt to his feet and acted quickly. Attempting to capture the black sand horse, he wrapped his fingers around its neck. To Jack's horror, his fingers seemed to turn numb in the fearling's body, and he quickly pulled his hand away. Lifting his staff, he prodded the fearling with it, and one of its legs had frozen. The fearling escaped through the window.

Jack heaved a sigh of relief and sat back down on the bed, checking if Emma was alright. He gasped as he realised Emma wasn't there. Again. Had she run off? He turned his head to check out the window when his icy blue eyes met another pair or hazel brown ones. He stepped away, only to realise that the person wasn't staring through him, but at him.

He stared at the girl with a puzzled look on his face, and the girl had a scared look frozen on her face.

"D-don't come near me..." Her voice was trembling.

"Wait...you can hear me? You can...see me?"

The girl nodded and Jack couldn't believe it. Emma could see him?

How?

* * *

**This chapter is so short. Haha. I guess it can be a filler chapter? :) this may end soon. So get ready for just a little more chaps :P (depends). Since I'm going overseas, I may not be able to update quickly, but I'll try my best! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg hai guiseeee. ;) I'm in Rome now! It's so pretty here :D i'll be here for 6 days, and I have internet in the room! YAY. It was a 13 hour overnight flight, and I couldn't sleep so I wrote chapter 6! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, I'm so touched :') you all are amazing~ hehehe. I have a little jetlag now but I shall roam the streets of Rome to keep awake. LOL sorry I'm lame (if you get the joke.)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"If you can hear... And see me..." Jack tried to get the words out of his mouth. He was partially delighted right inside, but he was still cautious. Why Emma? Of all people to believe in him? "Do you know my name? Who am I?"

Emma shook her head.

"But I do know you're this crazy boy with white hair, no shoes and in my room! G-get out, or I'll scream!"

Jack raised his hands up, as if surrendering. He was just as confused as Emma and walked closer to her. Without saying a word, he planted a tiny kiss on her nose.

Emma's eyes widened and she seemed less tense. Her hand went up to the tip of her nose. She knew exactly what that kiss felt like. A cold kiss of air on a cold winters day. Before she could react more to what Jack had just done, she felt a strong breeze blow past her, and before she knew it Jack had flown out the window.

...

The next morning, Emma's parents immediately ran forward to Emma as she walked to the breakfast table.

"Emma! You're awake!" Emma's mother got up at embraced Emma. Emma rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Um, yes I'm awake. I had a weird dream." Emma's father knew something was amiss and held Emma shoulders firmly.

"Em, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, Dad!"

A tabby cat immediately went up to Emma and rubbed itself against Emma's feet. Emma jumped away, startling the cat.

"Em, what's wrong? That's Jupiter! You found her in the woods three years ago. Her leg was broken, remember? You hated cats, but she made you love them. You even have a beautiful sketch of her next to your portraits of Jack." Emma's father froze after mentioning Jack's name. He always tried to avoid his name around Emma.

However, this time, Emma had no reaction at all.

"Hm? I've always hated cats. And who's Jack?" Emma's parents gasped. She couldn't even remember her own brother? This was terrible. "I had a weird dream. This strange and creepy boy visited me." Emma's parents would have leaned in to listen, but they were far too disturbed by the fact that Emma had forgotten one very big, important chunk of her life — her brother.

"I'm certain it was a dream, but it seemed so real." Emma frowned. "He was pretty familiar, I don't know why though."

"Does he have brown hair and same eyes as you?" Emma's father questioned anxiously. Emma shook her head.

"Nope, not even close." Emma's parents felt distressed. In fact, they didn't know what to feel.

...

Jack was sitting up in his tree thinking. Thinking. He hardly did any thinking. It was hardwork, and Jack was all about fun and snow days.

After he had flown out of Emma's window that night, he had two important things to do. First he had to visit Sandy for a favour, and he would fly up into the clouds to ask the Man in the Moon some questions. The Man in the Moon usually ignored Jack's questions but Jack had a feeling that he would give him the answers then.

As he flew up into the clouds, he managed to find Sandy. He was just about done distributing the dreamsand around the world. The Sandman had the ability to change childrens' memory of real life encounters into dreams, once they fell asleep.

In this case, Jack was begging Sandy to change Emma's encounter with him to a dream. It's not that he didn't want to be seen or believed in, but I was just all too strange to take in. Why Emma?

After Sandy had done what he had to do, Jack thanked him gratefully and flew up higher into the clouds. The moon was shining bright, and the moonlight always made Jack feel less scared.

"Man in Moon, I've got a question for you!" Jack said to the Moon. No one knew how anyone communicated with the Moon, but they just did, somehow. "Why does Emma believe in me? I mean, she can see me, but does she believe?"

Jack nodded at Man in Moon's response.

Emma had lost her memory, due to the fall in the hole, and she had hit her head. Not all of it, but the important chunks. Her tabby cat, Jupiter. Sitting by the lake sketching. Her brother. Man in Moon said no more after telling him that because there is somehow the name "Jack Frost" still stuck in her mind somewhere, and her brain was confused on what to believe or think, therefore going with one choice, which is to believe in Jack Frost.

It was a lot to take in, but Jack tried to handle it.

**This chapter seemed particularly long because of two reasons. Number one, I was really too bored on the plane. I CANNOT sleep on planes :( especially when it was 13 hours lol. Number two, I was trying to make things move faster. xD Kay, I'll be updating soon. BYEEE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi lovely readers! I'm so so so sorry that I was gone for so long. It's been toooooo long! That's terrible :( as I'm overseas and on vacation I've been with my family & stuff and the wifi is so unstable. Haha it's so annoying. Here's chapter 7 after soooooo long. :/hope you all haven't lost interest. Hahaha. Oh, and as an apology for not updating for forever I'll be DOUBLE chapter updating. Yay. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Although Emma was being treated as though she was some strange being, she still continued doing what she could at least still remember. She loved hearing the crunch of leaves under her feet as she walked to the lake, sketchbook tucked under her arm and pencil in hand.

Jack had avoided her the past week, and observed her from only a distance. He decided that it was about time he would do something.

Emma sat down under a tree, sketching some flowers when she looked up.

"Hey, remember me?" Jack smirked as he looked at Emma, hanging upside down from a branch in front of Emma. Emma nearly fell backwards and yelped in surprise.

"You! You were in my room! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Emma was a little afraid but tried to look brave and not the least bit scared. She extended a shaky finger, pointing at Jack's hair. "W-why is your hair white?"

Jack chuckled, and flipped over, sitting cross-legged in front of Emma.

"Jack Frost, at your service," Jack smirked, "bringing you snow days and fun." Emma suddenly felt less worried about this strange boy. She felt that she could trust him somehow.

"Hmm... My parents say I have a brother called Jack, but I don't remember what he looks like. I don't even think I have one. They're crazy."

Jack frowned. Man In Moon was right. This girl had forgotten her brother. Since when was Man In Moon wrong, anyway?

"You're sixteen right?"

"Yep." Emma said, pursing her lips. "Um...you're not any normal human being, are you?"

Jack shook his head and grinned.

"Not by any chance, I hope. No one can see me." Jack's voice dropped a little but it regained it's cheerful tone once again. "Your drawings are really nice." Jack commented, craning his neck to observe Emma's sketches, which had been strewn all over the cobblestone when Emma was startled by Jack.

"Thanks..." Emma looked down at her drawings. After an awkward silence, Jack sighed.

"Don't tell anyone about me, okay? As much as I want to be seen, I don't think you want to be called crazy." Jack said seriously to Emma. Emma nodded. She couldn't believe that she was trusting this boy. She stood up slowly and began collecting the pieces of paper with her sketches. Suddenly, she felt something cold and hard hit her behind the head.

Looking behind, she saw Jack leaning against his staff, looking upwards and smiling mischievously, whistling innocently.

"Snow ball fight? You're on." Emma laughed out loud, grabbed a handful of snow and sent it flying towards Jack.

Jack dodged the snowball. You could see the twinkle in his eye. It was going to take a long time to beat the king of fun and snow.

...

Jack flew alongside Emma as he escorted her. They had played with snow the entire day and were dead tired. Well, maybe only Emma. Jack never got truly tired.

"Bye, Jack." Emma smiled as she rested one hand on the doorknob, the other hand waving at Jack as she watched him fly away.

Emma opened the front door and was greeted by Jupiter the cat. Emma still wasn't fond of felines, but learnt to tolerate a cat following her around most of the time. She greeted her mother who was in the kitchen, and went upstairs to her room.

She sat on her bed, looking at her sketches. It was nothing other than the usual flora and fauna covered in snow. As she reached the end of her stack of drawings, one particularly caught her eye.

It was a doodle of a boy and girl, holding hands and wearing ice skates by the lake. Emma sighed as she thought of what her parents had been discussing the day they started treatment her strangely.

"She can't even remember her brother!" Emma's mother had whispered.

My brother, my brother. Emma thought hard. However, it was just like any other day she tried to remember.

She just couldn't remember.

* * *

**Yayyyy! :D thanks so much for favourites and follows! I never thought this would go so far :')**


	8. Chapter 8

As Emma's seventeenth birthday drew nearer, Jack began to feel nervous.

"Another believer and child will be lost..." Jack muttered under his breath, as he flew over to Emma's house. It was two days to Emma's birthday, and Jack hadn't told Emma that she wouldn't be able to see him any longer once the clock struck midnight the following day's night.

He was closer to the Bennett household, and swooped down to knock on Emma's window. She glanced up from a book she was reading, and immediately opened the window to let Jack in. She seemed very excited and couldn't stop smiling.

"Jack! Jack, I've got something to tell you!" She started.

"I've got something to tell you, too." Jack said rather glumly, fiddling with his staff. Emma sensed something wrong and looked into Jack's icy blue eyes.

"Is something wrong? Go ahead, you can tell me what you need to say first." It was clear Emma was concerned. Jack opened his mouth, but no words came out. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"In two days, you'll turn seventeen." Jack felt as though he had just swallowed a walnut. "And when a child - or an older teenager like you - turns seventeen, you won't be able to see me any longer. You can still believe in me, but if you want to see me, you can't. I'm sorry, it just works that way. You can't see Santa's sled anymore, or catch the Easter bunny hiding eggs, or have coins replacing the teeth you've lost. Basically, you won't see or hear me any longer, because your childhood is over."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. She had really bonded with the winter spirit the past few months and now he was leaving.

"Y-you can't! I-I've yet to show you to my friends... I mean don't you want to be seen?"

Jack shook his head and looked down. He took one last look at Emma and without a backward glance, flew out her window into the cold once again.

"Jack! Come back!" Emma was on the verge of tears. "Jack...some of my memory's come back. You're my brother...I'm sure of it..." She trailed off as she watched Jack disappear into the forest leading to the lake.

Hastily running down the stairs, she nearly tripped getting to her shoes.

"What's happening, Em?" Emma's father asked, looking up at an anxious looking Emma struggling to fit one of her shoes into her foot.

Emma didn't answer and raced out the door. Upon reaching the lake, she scanned everywhere for a sign of Jack. A snowflake? A winter breeze?

"Jack, please..." Emma whispered to herself.

...

It was finally Emma's birthday. She wasn't her usual cheery self, as she was woken up by the ray of sunshine shining through her window. She looked out her window.

No sign of Jack.

It was rather depressing for her, and she just picked at her breakfast. After gulping down a small glass of orange juice, she went to the lake to just sit there and think. She didn't feel like having any fun. All she could think of was Jack.

At the lake, she was staring at the snow-covered trees. An occasional breeze went by and she knew it was Jack. Looking around, she saw nobody. Her heart sank again.

She was sitting quietly by herself when she was suddenly startled by a hand on her shoulder.

She swivelled around, and to her surprise, it was that country boy in the next village. They all belonged in Burgess, but they were split into different little districts. This boy had the same uncommon last name as Emma. Bennett.

"James?" Emma said to the boy.

"Happy Birthday...um, I made you a little something." The boy looked shy, and presented Emma with a little card and box. Inside was a delicious smelling fruit pie.

Emma looked at the boy, with his brown hair and big brown eyes. She thanked him gratefully.

"You know, my village theatre is having a show on tonight. Wanna watch it with me later on?" Emma though for a while and smiled.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys! So just to let you know, the next chapter is the last chapter! I've been having such a writers block, and school starts in 2 days so I've been getting ready. So sorry for the delay in chapters! :( the next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for sticking through this story^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was growing up.

Jack watched as she turned seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and so on.

She got herself a boyfriend, James Bennett. She never lost her passion for drawing, and kept all her old drawings in an old box stored on the highest shelf of her new room in her new house, after she and James got married. They both loved the lake, and they soon had a son, whom they named Elijah Bennett.

Jack went through the various events of life with Emma too, even if she didn't know he was there. When she broke her leg, he stayed with her an entire day. He loved to see her happy family, and although James insisted quietly Jack Frost as a winter spirit was just a fable in Emma's head, Emma told Elijah to believe in Jack Frost, the winter spirit.

It was one early morning when Elijah started crying. Emma stumbled into the pitch dark room, trying to turn on the light. She cradled the infant Elijah in her arms, but he didn't stop wailing. James soon came into the room as well.

"Oh my...Elijah has a fever...shhh, be a good boy..." Emma frowned. "I guess we'll have to take him to the doctor's now since he isn't going to stop crying. My poor little boy..." She stroked Elijah's head.

Suddenly, Elijah stopped bawling. To his parents' surprise, he started smiling and stretching and waving his arms into thin air. At least that's what Emma and James saw.

What Elijah saw in front of him was Jack. Jack Frost was perched on the edge of Elijah's crib, making goofy faces at Elijah.

James thought it was rather strange that Elijah had recovered so quickly from his crying fit, but Emma immediately knew what happened when the window opened, and it started snowing for the first time that season.

The snow was falling heavily, but feeling the cold kiss of air nip at her nose, she instantly knew and realised.

Jack was always there for her, she could just never see him.

...8 years later...

"Come on, Jack!" Elijah shouted, sprinting towards the lake. He saw the rock that marked that he was nearing the lake and raced towards it excitedly.

He grinned as he quickly went to the edge of the lake and tapped the ice with his foot.

"Perfect!" Elijah whispered, sitting on a rock to pull on his brown leather ice skates. Once he was done, he stepped confidently on the ice, starting out slowly before smoothly beginning to do figure eight patterns on the ice.

While he was skating, a large husky came bursting through the trees!

"Jack!" Elijah shouted, his eyebrows raising in delight, he got off the ice and nearly tripped over throwing his arms around his dog. The dog wagged its tail and rolled over so Elijah could tickle his belly.

"Having fun, El?" Elijah looked up to see a floating Jack Frost. "Hey look! It's my twin. Jaaack!" Jack sounded mischievous, and landed to tickle the white and grey dog whose name was also Jack.

Elijah giggled and quickly got up, returning to the ice.

"Jack! Look, I learnt a new trick!" Both the dog Jack and winter spirit Jack watched as Elijah put on a cute "intense" face as he skated forward and jumped slightly unbalanced, but landed without causing a single crack in the ice. Jack laughed and clapped at Elijah's little trick.

However, Elijah's smile faded as he looked around.

"Hey... Where's Jack? As in my dog. J! Here Jack! He never runs off without my permission!" Elijah looked panicked and Jack could sense something wrong as well. Elijah's heart nearly skipped a beat as he skated over to a large hole that wasn't there when they arrived at the edge of the lake.

Elijah looked in, and covered his mouth to stop from screaming when he saw a furry figure struggling to paddle to the surface under the cold, hard ice. The husky wasn't making any progress. Jack smacked himself on the forehead. He was supposed to look out for lose cracks and holes! But he was too distracted by Elijah's skating.

Jack immediately dived into the water without thinking, he could open his eyes in the water with no problem. He took one last glance at the pair of brown eyes which trusted him to save his dog, before swimming down deeper before Jack the husky went out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! i know it's been like a flipping month since i've updated. it's just that this year is major exam year, and school started on the second day of the year! crazy, i know. I haven't had time to write, and i have tests and graded projects every week. if i don't finish them on time, it will go into my record and i may not even make the passing mark :( i finally wrote this, because it's Chinese New Year soon, and i dont have that much homework. **

**Ta-da, Chapter 10. :) last chap! i'm working on a new story :)**

* * *

The water was cold.

Even for Jack, the water was pricking his skin. Still, he gripped on to his staff, his eyes fixated on the dog that was slowly sinking. In Jack's head, he could hear a faint whimpering. He reached out, desperately grabbing the water, hoping to grab the dog's paw in the darkness that he could no longer see in. He was somewhat scared too, scared for Elijah, scared for J.

Soon, Jack came to a point where he could no longer see that much. It was the day, and desperately looking out for the moon's help was no use. He heard a dreadful voice come at the back of his head, and his hand went to the back of his head. He cringed, as if his skull was cracking into half.

"Jack... darkness and coldness has engulfed you. Do you still think you can save yourself?" The horrible voice chuckled, then continued. "Emma, precious Emma. You saved her, but couldn't save yourself. Now you can't save yourself, _and _a smelly mutt? Pathetic." Jack suddenly felt pain spread through his entire body. He knew he had to save himself. Without thinking, he gathered all the power and energy he had, and burst through the ice. He landed on his back, panting and heart aching. Elijah hurried over, and leaned forward to Jack's face.

"J-Jack!" Elijah's eyes were full of worry and fear. "W-where's Jack?" Jack got up and looked longingly into Elijah's brown eyes. He sighed and put a hand on Elijah's shoulder. Jack shook his head and let Elijah stare blankly for a while. Elijah started tearing, and cried quietly to himself. Jack lifted Elijah's chin, and made him look into his eyes.

"El," Jack whispered, "he's not gone, he's always there, _in here._" Jack pointed to Elijah's heart through his thick coat. Elijah nodded, sniffed and walked back with Jack back home. As Elijah entered his home, Jack watched from the window. It was like a still life movie, and he saw Elijah burst into tears, and his parents comforting him. Jack felt like staying longer, or even going in to do something to help. But he knew that Elijah would be able to handle it, and hold on. He somehow felt as though he had experienced this before, but brushed the thought away, flying back to the lake.

It was Christmas in a mere two weeks, and the village of Burgess was lighting up with Christmas lights as it turned dark. He saw Sandy in the distance, sending streams of dreamsand to the children. Sandy already knew how much Jack doted on the Bennett, and winked at Jack, sending a little more grains of sand into Elijah's bedroom window.

Jack gave a weak smile, and nodded to say thank you.

...

Jack was sitting on a lamppost. He had just frosted it, and was making the necessary preparations for a snow day. He had been staring at the Burgess General Hospital doors for nearly an hour, and being bored, caused a group of boring children to start a fun snowball fight. It only took him one snowball, throw it at one kid, and a whole group for ten children started a snow ball fight.

"_This_ is what I call entertainment!" He said, leaning against a glass window at the hospital entrance. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flashing light. He excitedly looked through the window, and saw as a young woman, and her husband, a small bundle in their arms. They sorted out some paperwork, and Jack could see the father mouthing out the newborn baby's name. Jack was beyond thrilled, and as the couple walked out with their new son, he ran up to stroke the baby's cheek. Jack's finger went through part of the baby's chubby cheek, and he had to keep walking to keep up with the baby's parents, who couldn't see him. As the two proud parents got into the car and drove away, Jack watched from a distance.

He had a stupid smile plastered on his face, and felt the tingle of joy inside every time this happened. He couldn't wait to see the baby grow up, and play with him even if he didn't know Jack existed.

"Welcome, Jamie Bennett."

* * *

**TAHHH DAHHH. that's the end of "Why did you leave?" sorry, i'm so sucky at titles. hope you guys haven't lost interest this past month! I'm also like the representative of my class, which is like the president of the class, doing the admin stuff, and class stuff. frustrating! :( okay, thanks for sticking through and i hope you enjoyed this! ^^ reviewwws please! :) ~ (P.S. to my chinese readers, if there are any, 新年快乐 ****:D)**

**xoxo Flutterxwings**


End file.
